Happily never after
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: songfic


**bold - lyrics**

**bold and underlined - ichigo saying**

**Yes this has more lyrics because i wrote this when i was in year 7 and thanks to sakuuya, she made my day with her reveiw.**

**I don't think I want this anymore,**

**As she drops the ring to the floor**

**She say's to herself you've left before**

**This time you will stay on that for sure.**

Ichigo's hand's shook as she packed her things. 'Come on Ichigo, you have done this before, but this time your seeing it through.' she closed her case and walked down the stair's as Kish threw something across the room shattering it. She flinched and walked to the door. She stopped at the door and looked at her ring. She took it off her finger and put it on the window sill. Everything had been fine at first but now they where falling apart. She loved him and he loved her but it wasn't working anymore.

**And he shattered something else,**

**She dragged her suitcase down the path,**

**To the driveway, she had never gone that far.**

"Ichigo" came Kisshu's voice as she walked down the path.

Ichigo turned to look at Kish. "Am leaving kish, this time for good" she said dragging her suitcase to her car. She put it in then got into the car.

Kisshu started for her "Ichigo don't do this, come back into the house" he said and she put the key's in the ignition. "Ichigo this is stupid, get in the house" he said and she looked at him. She smiled sadly and took in his hurt face. She loved his emaraled hair ad big golden eyes. He was there or her threw everyting from leaving the tree hugger to kissing away her tears when she cried.

**Normally this would be the time,**

**That she would let him talk her out of leaving,**

**But this time without crying,**

**As she got into the car, she said**

**'****No happily never after, that just ain't for me,**

**Because finally**

**I know I deserve better after all,**

**I'll never let another teardrop fall'**

**As she drove away, she starts to smile**

**Realize she hadn't for a while,**

**No destination she drove for miles**

**Wondering why she stayed in such denial.**

Ichigo didn't know where she was going but she smiled. It had been a while since she had smiled last. At first when she moved in with Kish everything had been perfect but after a while everything started to fall apart. They had started arguing a lot and fighting. Ichigo then started laughing at some of the stupid things they would argue about and they would tear the house apart and shatter things. When they had big fights like that after they would make up and laugh as they cleaned up and cuddled up in bed. She knew now that she would go back to him, she loved him and no matter what they went through that would never change. She parked by the beach and got out of the car. She stood there and looked out over the ocean smiling feeling the air warp behind her.

**Laughing about the way he shattered something else,**

**She dragged her suitcase down the path,**

**To the driveway, she had never gone that far**

**Normally this would be the time,**

**That she would let him talk her out of leaving,**

**But this time without crying,**

**As she got into the car, she said'**

**No happily never after, that just ain't for me,**

**Because finally I know I deserve better after all,**

**I'll never let another teardrop fall'**

**Am done, am done I said am so done**

**So done, am done, am done**

**Am free, am free, am free, free to be me**

**She inhales the air she never breathed before**

**She don't want no drama no more**

**She said 'No happily never after, that just ain't for me,**

**Because finally I know I deserve better after all,**

**I'll never let another teardrop fall'**

"Ichigo" said Kish as he rapped his arms around her waist "Am so sorry" A soft smile creped onto his face as she turned and rapped her arms around his neck. They where everything to each other and they could get through anything. He nuzzled he cheek with hers and she giggled slightly.

"Happily never after" he said and pressed his lips to hers.

"Happily never after" she replied.

The end.


End file.
